Pokemon Harvest Moon
by Diamondstar the Seeker
Summary: Welcome to a world that Pokemon lives in farms with the people from the Harvest Moon games. Will a girl who was disown by her family, find love in small town name Harvest Moon or will she find pain from memories of her past? Please, read this story.


**Pokemon Harvest Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

_All the characters of Harvest Moon, I know, an Pokemon, I know, too, are in this story there are a few characters I own, if you are wondering why, some of them were made up, so no sueing, please._

_Harvest Moon characters: Romana, Gustafa, Celia, all four of Harvest Goddess, Rock, Carter, Hardy, Elli, Chris, Marlin, Nina, Lumina, Popui, Barney, Muffy, Cliff, Skye, Ruby, Griffin, Kate, Ann, Takakura, Kai, Thomas, Vesta, Darryll, Leia, Van, Gotz, Mimi, Wally, Karen, Trent, Sebastian, Nami, Rick, Hugh, Murrey, Mukumuku, Grant, Grey, Galen, Kassey, Patrick, Flora, Mary, Keria, Cody, Witch Pincess, Kappa, all the harvest spirits, Saibara, Elli, Lillia, Basil, Harris, Manna, Doctor, Doug, Ellen, Won, Duke, Mary, May, Jeff, Anna, Zack, Stu, Dia, Eve, Gina, Gawn, Katie, Lyla, Maria, Ann, Nina, Ellen, Alex, Blue, Bob, Carl, Dan, Joe, Kurt, Louis, Ray, Jamie, Doug, Duke, Gourmet, Hank, Henry, Liz, Martha, Meryl, Michael, Ronald, Tai, Terry, Theodore, Tim, Woody, _

_Pokemon character: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Lance and other Pokemon character._

_My created characters: Blaze looks like Silver but the opposite of him, he loves his Pokemon an his three friends, he will never let them down or get hurt, either. His first friends are Lilly, who wants to be the best contest trainer an looks like Crystal, and Jack, who wants to be a great Pokemon breeder an looks like Gold. An there's my character, she an Eevee trainer but her family kick her out of their home because she didn't want it to be a business person, she want it to be a farmer, she wants to own a farm but her family didn't like the idea, so her-whoops, better leave that for the story, oh, send me a e-mail if I made some mistake with something, okay. Let the story begin!_

_

* * *

_

Hello, my name is Samara Stardust, but my friends call me Sam or Sammy, I am walking with my three best friends, Blaze, Lilly, an Jack, they found out that my family kick me out because I didn't want it to be a Pokemon champion of our region. Well, we're walking on a forest path when we saw a town, we walk in the middle of the what seem to be the town square, we stand there for a few minute when two men appear, they were talking an then they stop an saw us, they look at us for a few seconds then each other they nodded at each other an they start running toward us an stop.

**"WELCOME TO HARVEST MOON TOWN!"** they both shout at the same time.(Sorry, couldn't think of a good name.;P)

"Huh!" we said at the same time.

"Hello, my name is Mayor Thomas and this is my brother Mayor Theodore." Thomas said.

"Hello." Theodore said waving hello to us.

"Hello, my name is Samara but you can call me Sam or Sammy, these are my friends Blaze, Lilly and Jack." I said.

"Ah, welcome to our town, are you here for the farm land on sale, youngsters?" Theodore asked.

"Huh, wait, did you said **A** farm for sale!" I asks with happiness.

"Oh, are you interest in buying it?" Thomas said.

"**YES!** Oh, sorry, yes, I always dreams of having a farm of mine own." I said jumping up an down with my friends smiling with happiness.

"Well, you can have it for free then, we will show you where your farm is." Thomas said with a smile and him and his brother took us, four, to the farm.

It wasn't perfect or beautiful, either, there was a house; it wasn't big but it was big enough for four people and some Pokemon, there was a barn that fit a few animals an a bird coop, too. A small pond was near a tree; where you can get honey everyday, there was a huge field which was cover with alot of weeds, stones and pieces of the branchs. It will take alot of work to get rid of all of them but if we all work together, we can do it; Thomas and Theodore told us everything we need to know an told us, that they will come for us to meet the people that live in this town. Once they left we call out our Pokemon, my Pokemon are my shiny purple Eevee, Charmander, Sandslash, Persian, Tauros, Ralts, Feebas, Castform, Chimecho, Absol, Shaymin an Rayquaza; Blaze's Pokemon are shiny yellow Eevee, a shiny blue Ponyta, a shiny red Chansey, a shiny pink Dragonair, a shiny gold Chikorita, a shiny silver/white Quilava, a shiny yellow/red Noctowl, a shiny white/black Flaaffy, a shiny midnight blue Umbreon, a shiny green Mightyena, a shiny red/white Zigzagoon an Lugia; Lilly's Pokemon are a Squirtle, a Butterfree, a shiny blue Vulpix, a Growlithe, a Seel, a Cleffa, a Electrike, a Togepi, a Espeon, a Miltank, a Turtwig an Suicune; and finally Jack's Pokemon are a Bulbasaur, a Pidgeot, a Nidoking, a Ditto, a Totodile, a shiny orange Pichu, a Stantler, a Larvitar, a Blaziken, a Shinx an Entei and Ho-Oh.(If your wondering why we carry 12 Pokemon an not six, we ask the Pokemon League if it's alright if we can carry 12 Pokemon, they said they'll let us hold 12 if one of us beat them in a tag team match; against Lance and Steven, they were tough to beat but with only one Pokemon on each team Lance had his Dragonite out an Steven had Mleat gross out an Blaze and I had Ralts an his female shiny Eevee, yes, our Pokemon weren't evolutions as our trainers do but evolving your Pokemon doesn't always wins some times but if you work hard an together you might win against strong foes. Well, Blaze an I had alittle surprise under our sleeves an no we're not going to cheat; well, I am going to let you guess what happen, then in the second chapter, I'll tell you what happen, okay. ;) )

"Okay, Ralts and Chimecho, use Psychic attack on the stones an move them in one pile." I said.

"Rrrraaaallllttttssss!" Ralts cryed out as she move them one by one to a pile, with the help of Chimecho.

"Chikorita, Noctwol, Umbreon and Zigzagoon, use cut on the wood!" Blaze shouted out.

"Butterfree, use Silverwind to pick up the weeds!" Lilly said.

"Bulbasaur, Nidoking, Blaziken and Ditto, I need you to help me fix the house." Jack said.

The Pokemon that weren't choose to work were taking a nap, playing or searching for food for us to eat, we work until we finish when the sun settled, Jack cook for us an we went to bed with our Pokemon, expect Rayquaza, Lugia, Suicune, Entei and Ho-Oh went into their Pokeballs an stay there; they don't want anybody to find out that we have legend Pokemon with us. The sun started to rise but we were already wake before it and we were already collecting wood for the fire to cook for the fishes, we are going to capture for breakfasts, once we were done eating, the fields were clean an the house, bird coop and the barn was fixes, so the only thing left was to buy some supplies; like seeds to plant, cooking utensils, lumber for the buildings, feeds for our Pokemon; that we're going to rise and the food we're going to need.

"Well, I got the list for the things we need to buy." Lilly said waving the list, she made.

"Okay, we need to know how much money do we have to buy the things we need, how much we all have?" Jack asked looking at us and we all took out our money and see how much we all have.

"I only have $5,000." I said.

"I have $3,487, plus the winnings of the contests, $17,589." Lilly said.

"I have $7,542, plus the winning of the battles I won, $696,683." Blaze said courting his money, he won with battles.

"I have $6,422, plus my savings $5,700." Jack said.

"$742,423! We have enoughh."

Thomas and his brother come as promiseand show us the Pokemon center first and there was a huge noise when we got in and we saw...

TBC

* * *

_Heh, send me enough view an I'll make the second chapter, okay._


End file.
